FAT times at Degrassi High
by UgottaLuvMOUTH
Summary: Paige has an awesome life. Popular, pretty, great bf and bff. But when she gets a disease that makes her gain weight, will things be the same? Will Spin still luv her?


**Chapter one**

**Title:Fat times at Degrassi High**

**--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**We lay on my bed, hands wondering, lips touching. My pink strapless bra thrown, just barley missing my lamp. He's starting to get on top of me, the feel of his weight is nice. I like it, making me feel protected, and turned on when I feel his erection pushing into me. We've been in this situation so many times before, getting all hot and heavy, but sex is just not something I want right now. I'm the most popular girl at Degrassi high. I have reputation to keep up. And, getting pregnant, or being labled a slut is not something I need. Not that having sex with my boyfriend of 9 months would label me a slut. I just worry too much I guess.**

**"Are you ready?" Spinner breathes, while his hand is at my jeans zipper.**

**"Mmm." I shake my head no, because I can hardly speak with all of the passion. He lowers his head to my right breast and kisses it through my shirt. I have to giggle some, I mean, my shirts not even off.**

**"Your so sexy Paige." he looks up to my face, looking into my eyes. He knows that gets me good. Eye contact by the man I love.**

**"Hmm. You too." I lean down and kiss his forehead, then try to sit up. In return to this action, Spinner gets off of me, and sits up, next to me.**

**"Honeybee," he smirks. I'm waiting for him to ask me what I'm waiting for. Or if I love him, then why not? But no. He turns and says to me, "We can wait as long as you want. I'll be ready when you are." **

**"I love you Spin." I can't help but smile like I'd just won a million dollars. He makes me so happy, its crazy.**

**"And I love you. But, if were not going to do this, then maybe we can watch movie?" he wiggles a little where he sits. **

**"Yeah. Sure." I get off the bed, and fix my hair a little. I see him squirming, looking a little uncomfortable as his stands up. I assume its because his grueling hard on, and I can't help but feel bad. As we walk over to the couch in my bedroom, the lights still off, we sit down and look at the movie channels. HBO has the movie 'Euro Trip' on, so we decide to watch that. As the movie starts, Spinner puts his arm around me, he's so sweet. We watch the movie, and then he drives home. It was nice evening.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning was a Saturday, So I got up early to go for a run. I put on my cute blue sweat suit and ran. I ran for almost an hour, then took it down to a jog. I love to run. But not for school, in gym class. That just leaves me all yucky and sweaty for a whole day. But I love to run when its on my own time. Nobody watching me, just going and going with my i-pod blasting. Today is a brisk morning, and my nose is freezing, the rest of my body likes the weather though. It keeps me cool. I'm almost to Terri's house. As I run in her drive way all I can hear is Sean Paul singing about the temerature. **

**"Hi." I smile as I walk in Terri's room.**

**"I wish I could do that. Run for ever." Terri said while pulling off her tank top, and putting on a t-shirt.**

**"You can Ter. Just come with me sometime."**

**"No. I can't. Too fat to be physical." Terri said flatly.**

**"Oh, shut up. Your not fat. Your... pleasantly plump, and in a cute way." I smile, because it's true. Terri is cute and pretty. Her face is adorable, and she's not that big.**

**"Mmmm. So, what happened with you and Spin last night? Finally do it?" she smirked. **

**"Yup. All night long." I joked and laid on her bed. "I'm so hot and gross. I need a shower."**

**"Yeah. You so do! Ew you smell!" she sheirked.**

**"Oh my god Ter! No I don't!" I throw a near by pillow her way.**

**"Okay, okay. You don't. But, you can take one here."**

**"Sounds good. Let me just call my perfect boyfriend first." I pull out my cell phone.**

**"Your boyfriend is perfect. You have the perfect life. Smart, popular, perfect guy, money, beauty..."**

**"Don't forget a great best friend!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A week went by, and I was doing my usual things. Hanging out with friends. Hanging with Spinner. Just having fun. It was Saturday again, so I went for my usual morning run. I only went for 45 minutes though, for some reason I felt very tired. Okay... I know the reason. My parents weren't home, and Spinner had slept over. We didn't go all the way, but we did everything else, all night long. It was fun. And Spinner kept saying all these sweet things to me, whispering in my ear. God I love that boy. I justed entered my house, breathing heavily. I walked to the kitchen and got a water, then went to my room, to see sleepy, sexy Spinner still sleeping. I had a scale right in my room, so I went to stand on it, like I do every Saturday. It read 120 pounds. Shit. I had gained two pounds! No! I am soooo running longer next Saturday. **

**"Babe?" Spinner smiled, waking up sleepy.**

**"Oh. Hi hun." I went over and kissed him. "Sorry if I'm gross. Just went for a run."**

**"Oh really?" he pulled me in for another kiss, putting his hand up my back.**

**"I'm so gross. You don't wanna touch me, really." I pulled away, but he brought me in once again for a kiss. I just smiled.**

**"I don't care if your sweaty. I just want my morning make out session. Is that okay dear?"**

**"Well... you do have morning breath..." I teased.**

**"Okay. Fine." he pulled away, and sat up. "You know, you really don't have to weigh your self so much. You look great."**

**"Mmmm..." I guess he saw me on the scale. I didn't want to tell him I gained two pounds though.**

**"You are."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thats just the beginning... it'll get more in the real plot later. Hope you liked it. Review if u want.**


End file.
